A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding device for delivering granular material or the like. Particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to a device for feeding granular material into a container. More particularly still, the invention in one embodiment provides a device for top entry feeding of granular material such as polymer beads, into containers such as rail cars.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is conventional to transfer granular materials from the end of a process or production line into mobile containers, such as railcars, for transport. Currently transfer of the granular material to the container is essentially a two stage process in which the material is first conveyed to large elevated storage silos using pneumatic pipe lines. Such silos typically have massive steel support structures which must be capable of withstanding extreme weather conditions and even earthquakes. From the silos, the material may then be discharged under gravity to fill mobile containers positioned below. Typically, the material may exit the silo via a delivery system comprising two delivery tubes (forming in appearance an inverted V shape) to deliver material to opposite ends of a trailer in an attempt to maximize filling.
A disadvantage of the conventional systems mentioned above is the relatively high construction cost associated with the provision of multiple large elevated silos. In addition, such systems have limited filling efficiency.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate the above disadvantages.